Cousins?
by iambutasimplefarmer
Summary: Every self-respecting wizard knows James Potter came from a long line of pureblood wizards. What isn't known, is that his wife, Lily, was not from the no-name muggle family, but the famous musicians, the Evans. This family, although not magical in the same sense, did have a distant history of being weapons and meisters. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

**The Harry Potter series is not mine, I merely genderbent the main character to fit my twisted fantasies. Any recognizable Harry Potter features belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The Soul Eater series is not mine, I merely change some small cannon facts to fit this crazy mold of "Cousins?" And recognizable Soul Eater features belong to Atsushi Okubo. The Soul Eater facts and characters are based on the anime with some wiki additions.**

* * *

Prologue:

"Hmmm. Let's put this Excalibur book right where Black Star can find it." Maka Albarn mumbles, placing the book in his section of "Godly People," he forced her, as the librarian, to put up. It was mainly so he could have a suitable spot for his autobiography. He wrote it while Tsubaki and Maka worked at their new job at the library. Both Black Star and Soul had begun to run out of money, of course, as boys do, and automatically turned to their partners for help. It wasn't nearly as boring as she thought. It was especially rewarding when she discovered a new book or got extra time to study and do homework.

'Anyway, I should probably get some homework done,' she thinks sitting down at her desk.

Pulling out her homework, she finds her assignment for Stein. An essay on the ever exquisite Jabberknolls. The Jobberknoll is a small, blue speckled bird that never makes any noise until the moment before it dies. It then lets out a long scream, which consists of every sound it ever heard backwards. Absolutely bizarre, in all honesty, but it certainly fit Stien's usual standard of oddness when it came to dissection.

' _Professer_ Stien,' she reminded herself.

She was just about to start on the body diagram when all of a sudden, a strange yet familiar feeling fell across the entirety of the large room. The same feeling, she felt when the unidentified witch released their soul protect a couple months ago. The real question was: Why would any being with such magical powers, reveal their soul to, not only a miester who can detect souls, but one whom they had done so to recently? It was absolutely idiotic, to say, for lack of better words.

Maka looked across the room with narrowed green eyes, hoping to find a figure that could match such powers. Not only to find the witch, but to see if anyone else had noticed. It was then that she realized that the soul was completely different from the one she detected a while ago with Professor Stien. It still had the small touch of- well, she couldn't exactly put a word to describe it, but it was similar to the feeling you get when you feel a snake slithering around your shoulders, an action she regretfully experienced as a child in kindergarten. Cold, sneaky, and powerful. Maka's caution levels went through the roof at this realization. If this witch was as big, powerful, and dangerous as the emerald soul made it seem, she would have no chance of winning a fight against them.

Quickly reaching into her pocket for the small pocket mirror she always kept in the pocket of her long black jacket, Maka took a breath and prepared herself to fog up the little sheet of reflective glass and call Lord Death for reinforcements. She hadn't even opened the mirror compact before a large sound caused her flinch and look up.

"Err, sorry for scaring you, Miss…?" A quiet female voice said, coming from the other side of her desk.

Maka looked up to see a small and young girl, appearing no older than five or six, with a mop of black shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes that resembled her own, peering at her from just over the desk, as that seemed to be just where her head reached.

"Albarn." Maka supplied, one hand gesturing to the gold plaque on the desk, the other hand still clutching the circular frame with desperation as her heart beat rang quickly and loudly in her ears like the beat of a drum.

Tsubaki had mentioned this girl several times after her shifts at the library, always mentioning how polite and adorable this young child was. Maka could now say with certainty that she agreed with the level of cuteness, the politeness levels still clouded from the accidental scare.

The unnamed girl started once more. " 'Gain, 'm so sorry. I just wanted to ask you some questions, Miss…Albern." Her voice was still high pitched from her youth, and she spoke with the eloquence of a well spoke and intelligent child.

Ignoring the slight mispronunciation of her name, Maka said "Ask away," and gestured her to begin, still slightly on edge because of the presence of the witch. This girl, who was probably drowning in the over cushioned chairs mere minutes before, needed to be protected. The witch could be within a one-mile radius of Maka's current position, as her precision was off with her lack of sleep, and going on her restricted knowledge on the speed of witches, she had brief time. Stein should be here any minute.

"Okay. Um, what's a birthday? I mean, my cousin Dudley has them all the time. All of his friends too. I was hoping you could tell me what they are and what the point of them are. "

"You're not from around here, are you?" Maka said, ignoring the original question for a brief period of time, no matter how odd it was. The unnamed girl's English (British) decent was easy enough to spot, and being an American, although, with decidedly Japanese origin, the accent was quick to notice.

"Nuh-uh," Was the odd sound of agreement, followed by a reassuring shake of the head. "Aunt 'Tunia says it's cause her parents used to lives here, or something'."

"Hmm. Anyway, birthday is exactly how it sounds. It's like the anniversary of someone's life. Their birth day. It's often celebrated for attention, but also as a jubilee for someone's birth." Maka said quickly, then brought the mirror up to her face, cupping it, and then blowed on it, causing it to fog up. The small redhead looked confused, but said nothing, before quickly speaking again.

"What's a 'jubilee?'"

"A party of sorts. Haven't you celebrated a birthday before?" She reasoned distractedly, smearing her finger across the glass to make out 42- 42- 564 under the table. Death's number. If Professor Stein didn't notice the soul, Lord Death should be notified. Despite the odd and disrespectful ignorance, the little girl looked surprised for different reason.

"Me? No. Celebrations, parties, those are for normal people. I thought all grownups knew that."

"Normal people," Maka repeated, thinking she heard wrong. She waited for Lord Death the respond to her call.

"Yeah. Well, thank you!" The unnamed girl said and starts to walk away.

"Wait!" Maka needed to know who this girl was. Tsubaki would _kill_ her otherwise. The said girl turned around to look at her.

"What's your name?" The ravenette looked puzzled for a moment at the blonde, but recovered with a smile with holes of missing teeth.

"My name is Harry."

Exiting the library, Maka wrote the girls name on a sticky note before looking down at the remains of her homework, then looking at the mirror.

Damn. Death didn't answer.

* * *

 **Update: 6/20/16**

 **I majorly edited this, so I hope the extended length proved to be of better quality. Review and tell me what you think.**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- iambutasimplebee (changed from WhoCanRemember)**


	2. Home is where Hell is

**The Harry Potter series is not mine, I merely genderbent the main character to fit my twisted fantasies. Any recognizable Harry Potter features belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The Soul Eater series is not mine, I merely change some small cannon facts to fit this crazy mold of "Cousins?" And recognizable Soul Eater features belong to Atsushi Okubo. The Soul Eater facts and characters are based on the anime with some wiki additions.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Located in the recently bought house, 2711 Mesa Drive, Shibusean, NE, a family of three plus one resided, more or less comfortably. It was a 1700 square foot property, two story home with three bedrooms, two bath, with a built in one car garage that held a sleek black car. A rental car.

It was a bland home, quite some ways away from the nearest school, but it worked for the living situation. It was only a temporary home, anyway.

"Where the bloody hell were you, girl!?" A large and angered man by the name of Vernon Dursley shouted at his eight-year-old niece, mere moments after she walked through the barn white front door.

"I-I was at the library." Harry managed to say in a strong yet squeaky voice that was colored with surprise.

"Trying the outsmart our Dudley, are you? Bloody well won't happen. Besides the fact, you were supposed to be _here_! CLEANING!" He said, nearly screaming but quiet enough to have his words say within the kindergartners 'inside voice.'

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I'll get right to it." Harry stuttered, running to her cupboard on dainty feet to get the cleaning supplies. You see, the family of animals, Giraffe, Whale, and Pig respectively, had recently moved to the large Shibusean, as it's an anti-witch city. According to Petunia Dursley nee Evans, it was the perfect way to get rid of the little brat they were forced to take in, those seven years ago.

When Harry came across the cupboard under the stairs, she opened the frail wooden door that was identical to the wall, disregarding the little sign in emerald crayon, reading "Harry's Room." Grabbing the correct cleaning supplies: a glass cleaner and a rag, Harry set to work on cleaning the many windows of the house. Auntie Petunia liked them clean so she could crane her long neck and spy on others with her pinched blue eyes.

"Vernon, I knew we shouldn't have moved here. I never would have thought any of them were here." Harry suddenly hears her Aunt say from the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'Tunia? This city is against her freakish kind. She'll be dead and gone in no time."

"I just got off the phone with Josh. You know, the musician? You met him at our wedding." Uncle Vernon grunted in confirmation. Harry smirked lightly as she scrubbed the window with the cloth. Uncle Vernon didn't seem to like this Josh fellow.

"Yes, well, apparently his son, the one he disowned, lives here in Shibusean. He's like a local celebrity! Think that Georgia Matthews girl from Marigold, back in Surrey. That kind of celebrity."

Harry didn't know who they were talking about but this son sure seemed popular. Georgia was a child star back in their old town.

"Matthews? Impossible. That girl was a flourish actress. Calm down, Pet'. Then your nephew is practically hunts her kind. He won't give two pence for the freak." Auntie sighed, but it was a worried sigh, rather than content. She didn't seem to approve of this decision. Auntie Petunia opened her mouth as if to say more, but only replied with a short, curt answer.

"If you say so, Vernon."

Unbeknownst to Vernon or the eavesdropper, Petunia was thinking of the protective nature of her brother, when it came to family. He was really too old to ever have a connection with Lily, but she doubted that he would be alright with the plan she just made with her husband. Petunia was just trying to think on the fact that Josh disowned his son. Maybe he lost some of that family feel and wouldn't care. Maybe her nephew would even have some resentment for family. Well, one could hope.

On another note, Harriet stood frozen in her position, one hand still grasping the cleaning cloth, the other firmly held onto the head of a spray bottle. Millions of thoughts were running through her head like ants, crawling for a fallen piece of watermelon.

'If this son is my Auntie's nephew, that would make _him_ my cousin and his father my uncle!' She then came to another revelation. 'They lied! I do have more family! Even better, it seems that my cousin lives in town!' She then made it her duty to find her extended family before Auntie Petunia and Uncle Vernon could, so they couldn't tell her new family about her freakishness.

"Hey! Earth to freak!"

Harry was quickly snapped back to reality when her pig of a cousin jabbed his elbow into her stomach, successfully startling her and probably breaking a rib if that blood curling snap was anything to go by.

"Get back to work, _freak_!"

"Shove off, Dudley..." she mumbled in anger. Dudley always interrupted her when she was thinking.

"DADDY! Freak isn't doing her chores!"

Uncle Vernon's eyes widened when he saw how close the children were to their conversation. Then, he stomped his shiny black shoes over to where she was standing, and spoke.

"Go along, girl! Get to it!

Harry sighed in disappointment, it seemed her searching would have to wait. Maybe those girls in the library could help, Miss Albern and Miss Twoboxy. They seemed nice enough, if a bit violent and temperamental.

* * *

 **Update: 6/24/16**

 **Again, this is another updated chapter. Extended, but not by much. I hope this better suits the taste of my readers. Until next time, read and review. I appreciate constructive comments, I really care about what you think. I'd love to incorporate your ideas into "Cousins?"**

 **Cheers!  
\- iambutasimplebee (previously WhoCanRemember)**


	3. Sunny Company

**The Harry Potter series is not mine, I merely genderbent the main character to fit my twisted fantasies. Any recognizable Harry Potter features belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The Soul Eater series is not mine, I merely change some small cannon facts to fit this crazy mold of "Cousins?" And recognizable Soul Eater features belong to Atsushi Okubo. The Soul Eater facts and characters are based on the anime with some wiki additions.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

If you have ever seen a movie, you would know that in every sad scene, there is rain, to make it more dramatic. Now Hariel Potter, although she had unfortunately had never see a movie and was not aware of that fact, she somehow knew that the cloudless blue sky and the bright laughing sun, did not fit the particular mood she was in. At least, not for her anyway. The Dursley's, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic and smiled with the same creepy grin as the bright daytime star. This, of course, did not stop the devils themselves from assigning her a million chores.

Vacuum the house

Prepare American food (Not like she even knew any such things. She barley knew English food!)

Make parkin

Arrange centerpieces

Clean the dining room

Wash the windows

Clean the car

Disinfect door handles, chairs, and doors

Clean the bathroom

Prepare the table for five

The chore list seemed to go on and on and Harry had a hard time believing she would get them all done, especially by her deadline of 6 pm.

Harry assumed they were having guests over, if the chore list was anything to go by. It could be friends of Dudley's, coworkers Uncle Vernon, the neighbors, friends of Aunt Petunia, the options were endless. The Dursley family hadn't been in town long enough to really make friends, by any normal standards, but as much as they'd hate to admit it, the Dursley's weren't normal.

'Nothing like my freakishness, no.' Harry thought as she cut up a watermelon in the kitchen. 'But maybe a bit silly or weird.'

She wished she could ask who was coming over, but the first rule restricted such thing. Rule One: Don't ask questions. That also restricted her from ever asking to go the library. She had to sneak away last time to ask the librarian about birthdays, but there certainly would be consequences if she did such a thing again.

"Come here, you rotten girl!" Aunt Petunia suddenly called from the living room.

Harry wiped the sharp knife she was using on a rag, cleaning it from the pink tinted juice, and set it down. She then carefully stepped of her cooking stepping stool to reach the kitchen counter, put it in it's place under the sink, and quickly ran towards the sound of her Aunt's shrill voice.

"Yeah, Aunt 'Tunia?" Harry asked, looking at the old mustard colored socks on her feet a bit, causing her over sized shirt to slide of her shoulder at the movement.

"It's _Petunia_ , brat. And look at me." She said, spittle flying out of her thin lips. Harry paled and slowly lifted her head to meet her aunt's eyes, although, she just ended up looking at her nose. It was, after all the fifth rule. Just after the fourth of speak only when spoken to, came the Fifth: Do everything we tell you to.

"Go to your fifthly little cupboard. I'll finish in the kitchen, you incompetent cook. I'd keep you later and have Vernon punish you, but we're having company and you mustn't embarrass us." Aunt Petunia said snarled, compulsively patting out the wrinkles in her skirt.

"Okay, Aunt P-Petunia." Harry mumbled. Her Aunt narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, Aunt Petunia!" She said louder. Harry was quite thankful for the guests, otherwise she'd get in a lot more trouble for mumbling. They _hated_ when she mumbled nearly as much as they hated her. She'd get a right thrashing for her bad behavior and the breaking of another rule. Rule seven.

"Better. Now move along!"

Harry liked her aunt more a lot more than her uncle. She used her voice, and boy, did actions speak louder than words. The only time Aunt Petunia hit her, was with a fry pan, or with other thing, but that happened a lot less.

She made her way to her cupboard with her aunt whispering behind her, just loud enough to hear, about how she didn't even get to finishing the bathroom.

"That's it, you freak, get your bloody arse in there, would you?" Uncle Vernon said as he made his way across the house to her. Someone had to lock her door. He grabbed a section of her raven colored hair and dragged her to the cupboard.

"In you go!"

He shoved her in, and shut the door behind her, a sharp _click_ making itself known that the door was locked.

"Ughhh." Harry moaned from inside the dark, rubbing the small section of her head where her uncle had dragged her. It only nearly felt like what happened when her hair was up in a plaits for too long.

'Guests?' She thought, pulling the string that turned on the light. It had been a Christmas present two years ago.

'Guess I was right.' A bright light filled the small cupboard. As Harry eyes adjusted, she took her round framed glasses and wiped them clean with the edge of her XXL shirt.

'Not like it was hard, though.'

* * *

 **Update: 8/17/16**

 **Okay, I'm not exactly happy with this, but I'm going to be honest, I'm more worried about chapter five! Bloody mess, that is! Regardless, I know nothing about English culture, so help me out if something looks wrong. I hope you see this as an improvement. C** **heers!**

 **\- iambutasimpleblee (previously WhoCanRemember)**


	4. Dinning and Doors

**The Harry Potter series is not mine, I merely genderbent the main character to fit my twisted fantasies. Any recognizable Harry Potter features belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The Soul Eater series is not mine, I merely change some small cannon facts to fit this crazy mold of "Cousins?" And recognizable Soul Eater features belong to Atsushi Okubo. The Soul Eater facts and characters are based on the anime with some wiki additions.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Makaa!" Soul Eater whined. "She's not even your Aunt! Why are you making me go? It's _so_ not cool." He groaned.

"Because she's your family, dummy, and no matter what, family sticks together." Maka smiles. "Besides, we're already here!"

'Here' was the home of Soul's extended family, on his father's side. They had apparently just moved to town from Britain, where the Evans hail from.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's not liked they lived far away." The demon scythe muttered as he dropped his shoulders into a slouch and put on a disinterested face. Soul complied easier than usual, because of Maka's love for family. After her mom disappeared, when she was eight, she had no family, other than that her pervert a father, Spirit, who could hardly be considered a proper guardian or role model. Unfortunately, like Maka, Soul had family problems too.

"Do kindly shut up."

Soul sighed.

"You are so uncool."

Maka rolled her eyes and knocked on the door to the Dursley's new house. The door was quick to open, and tall and skinny women with a long neck answered. She seemed to bare no resemblance to Soul in anyway whatsoever, despite their blood relations. Her sand colored hair and small blue eyes, it was quite a contrast to Souls' stark white locks and crimson eyes. Well, he did take after his mother, thank Lord Death for that.

"Good afternoon!" The assumed Mrs. Dursley said in an overly sweet and noticeably British voice. "You must be Soul and Maka. I'm Petunia Dursley." She frowned thoughtfully.

"It's a pity we haven't made contact 'till now. It seems like it was just yesterday when Josh got married."

There an awkward silence, and _Aunt?_ Petunia took a look similar to a surprised bird with ruffled feathers.

"Well then, yes, yes. Do come in."

The pair of DWMA students looked at each other blankly before following her into the pristine house. Once inside, she cleared her throat to gather the attention of her guests.

"This is my husband, Vernon Dursley, and my son, Dudley." She said with a large smile of horse-ish teeth. "Dudley, this is your cousin, Soul, and his friend Maka." She said, introducing everyone. Petunia, (it seemed to be better without the title), seemed to be eyeing Soul unusual appearance, the white hair pulled back with a headband, the sharp teeth, and the glowing red eyes, with distaste. Meanwhile, Vernon seemed to be excited in an uncomfortable way, his large pink face bearing an equally large smile.

"Hi." Dudley said.

"Damn kid, you are fa-" Soul starts before Maka delivered a sharp blow to the ribs with her elbow. "-'ntastically dressed." He finished lamely, having it sound more like a question then the intended statement.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Maka said politely, bowing her head in greeting. There is an awkward silence where everyone is quiet before Petunia clears her throat again.

"Let's…um…"

"Eat?" Dudley suggested uncertainly, glancing at his parents.

"Brilliant idea, son, brilliant!" Vernon enthusiastically complimented. Petunia then lead the way to the dining room in an uncomfortable silence

The dining room was decently sized, a large, leafed table that was clearly sized for five people. On it, there was an assortment of delicious foods, with more on the counter. It was no wonder the father and son bared such resemblance in size, if t, if this was how much is being how much the two regularly ate. It astonishing the amount the two could consume as students at the DWMA, they had to stay in great shape. Not that they really had a choice, seeing as the stairs to the entrance of the school were very tall.

"We thought we'd prepare traditional American food, as you both are the guests." Petunia said, gesturing at the burgers, chicken, potato salad, and chips. "I hope you like fruit hat and parkin, though. Dudley suggests you try them."

Silence then reined once again over the awkward party. The Dursley's seem to quickly dig into the food, the boys more so, as Maka and Soul ate sparingly. Their appetites had shrunk significantly in the Dursley's, particularly Vernons', presence.

Unable to watch Vernon and Dudleys' table manners, or lack thereof, Maka asked to use the restroom, leaving Soul at the mercy of his new found family, despite his desperate glances.

"Go back to living room and lake a left at the stairs and turn, dear." Petunia said.

Cringing at condescending tone, she left. As Maka turned and headed for the bathroom door, she froze. She felt it again.

Cold.

Sneaky.

Powerful.

Snakes.

The witch's soul.

'The witch?!' Maka though. 'Why would they be here? Are they following me?' They felt close, after all.

'As much as I dislike their personas, that does not mean they should be at the mercy of a witch! How did I not notice it before!? They're so close!' She thought, following the invisible trail to the place where the witch should be. She found herself facing the small cupboard door underneath the stairs. Maka sighed, her hand barely touching the suspicious lock on the small handle.

'I really shouldn't be snooping around.' She thinks. 'But it's a witch! Soul could become a Death Scythe with that kind of soul! You know what, I should just call Lord Death.'

Maka put her hand in her pocket to grab the pocket mirror, only to realize that she wasn't wearing her coat.

'Damn.'

Rushing back to the bathroom, as a bathroom _must_ have a mirror, she noticed that the bathroom wasn't finished. The floor was bare of bathroom tiles and there was no shower head or curtain. Or mirror.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she slowly made her way back to the cupboard door, where she was sure the witch was hiding. If she needed help, Soul was just in the other room.

Faster than she knew she could, Maka picked the lock with a bobby pin from her hair and opens the door to the place that should usually contain cleaning supplies. Not even knowing exactly what it is that she is even looking for, she peeks inside the small door and gasps, a flood of realization coming her way.

'Soul was right. I am so incredibly stupid.'

* * *

 **Updated: 8/17/16**

 **I know its been a while, but I've been quite busy. Expect some updates, although, I don't know about "Is it Time Travel?". I'm having a lot of trouble with it. Anyway, I hope the updated version better suits your tastes. It does for me. Until next time, c** **heers!**

 **\- iambutasimplebee (previously WhoCanRemember)**


	5. Grapes and Magic

**The Harry Potter series is not mine, I merely genderbent the main character to fit my twisted fantasies. Any recognizable Harry Potter features belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **The Soul Eater series is not mine, I merely change some small cannon facts to fit this crazy mold of "Cousins?" And recognizable Soul Eater features belong to Atsushi Okubo. The Soul Eater facts and characters are based on the anime with some wiki additions.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Nestled in the small cupboard, Harry looked to the small shelf and selected one of the three books that was on it. She didn't have any actual books of her own, but she liked to think the copies of 'Witches', 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes', and 'Where the Wild Things Are', that she stole from Dudley's second room when they lived back in Surrey. He cousin never read anything other than the titles of food and the script in video games, and Harry even doubted that. He wouldn't miss anything.

Harry chose the thickest of the three volumes, written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. While she loved the other two, the assortment of mysteries fought of boredom more successfully, as she wasn't the slightest bit tired and clearly had some time to kill before she was let out a nine o'clock to use the loo.

She was currently in the middle of the adventure "The Sign of Three," and was so deeply immersed in the works of Conan Doyle, that she barely took note that the doorbell had rung.

Harry's mind absently wondered who the two guests were, but was far more concerned with Holmes and Watson.

She quite admired the deductive capabilities of Sherlock and would occasionally try to discover the workings inside the house of the Dursley's'. There, Harry had discovered she had a little skill. Natural Instinct, she called it. With it, she tried to solve the crimes alongside the duo of Holmes and Watson, but had little luck. Conan Doyle was simply too good an author.

Harry was so wrapped up, that she had a stray thought to recognize the quiet footsteps outside the cupboard as Aunt Petunia walking to the lavatory. Later, she would realize that the steps were too solid and far apart to be her Auntie, so the walker clearly had longer legs and strolled with more confidence. 'Always be aware,' she would say. But that wasn't until later, which was why, she was understandably surprised when her teenage librarian opened her door instead.

Maka Albarn, Harry quickly remembered., was bent over, craning her head to peer into her bedroom door. Frozen with shock, neither spoke for what seemed like several minutes, but was only a couple of seconds. Finally, Miss Albarn opened her mouth to speak, but only closed shortly after, leaving her to look quite like a fish.

Harry then tried to use her 'Natural Instinct,' rather than talk. She looked at her librarian for clues on the situation. She seemed to look no more different than usual, other than her lack of coat. Seeing as it warm out today, it was likely that she could have left it at home, but she remembered that she wore it in the warm setting of the library, so it was most likely that she was here for the dinner, and had taken it off to send off a good message. Harry doubted that she was the relative who was coming over, as Miss Albarn was distinctly Asian, and the Evans, she knew, were _not_ Asian. That left her to be over for the late lunch she prepared, probably as a friend to whoever her cousin was.

Harry smiled at her deductive reasoning.

Maka, on the other hand, struggled with the concept that this small child was a witch. It was so obvious, yet so impossible. She decided that the best course of action would be to call Soul instead. Ignoring the problem at hand, she reached into her shirt pocket and grabbed the small embarrassing flip phone she got from her father. Holding the pink and flower covered device tightly, she sent out a quick text to Soul in the other room.

Maka and Harry still stayed silent.

"That was so not cool; Making me walk all the way over here," Soul said once he reached the end of the hallway that Maka way in, secretly pleased at the current predicament despite his actions. Maka gestured to the open cupboard that he could now see had a little gold lock with a bent and black bobby pin sticking out of it. Stepping next to his partner, Soul chuckled.

"My, my, Maka. Someone's a naughty girl." Ignoring Soul, Maka gestures to the open door. Soul peaks in the door expecting cleaning supplies, or knowing Maka, a dead body, but instead, he meets eyes with little green ones attached to a five or seven-year-old.

"Oh." he finally says, seeing the little sign reading 'Harrys Room' while his partner impatiently taps her foot.

"She's the witch," Maka says without meeting Soul's gaze.

"Oh."

"That's all?! _Oh?"_ The scythe miester violently whispered, a pout on her face. Harry, on the other hand looked at them, though angered, with an otherwise blank expression.

'A witch?' Harry thought, her mind recalling her copy of "Witches" Roald Dahl.

Soul, still listening to his partner's rant, aimlessly started to wonder why his Aunt, Uncle, or cousin hadn't come down during the racket.

"Mak-" he started to interrupt, but the young girl in the cupboard beat him too it.

"I have all my toes, thank you! I swear I'm not wearing a mask, and look! My finger nails aren't even that long!" She said, holding out her hands as proof.

"-and you're always under reacti- what?" Miss Albarn spoke as if coming out of a daze, turning to the person who confronted her, her confident stature shrinking.

"Look! My spit isn't blue!" She demonstrated by spitting on her hand. "My nose is small, and this is _my_ hair!" Harry finished, tugging on a lock of red hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Soul said with a deadpan look.

"It doesn't matter, Soul! She's a witch!" That was when Soul really seemed to catch on to what Maka was saying, as all, well, _most_ confusion disappeared from his features.

"OH!" He said loudly, quickly turning his arm into the black and red metal. "She's a witch!"

The blood in Harry's face drained.

"Soul! Put that away! You're scaring her!" Miss Albarn said, noticing Harry's fear.

"You know her?" Soul asked, surprise in his red eyes.

"Um…Okay, this is gonna' be weird." She says while she opens her arms wide and picks the small girl up. "Soul, text Kidd and tell him we have a situation."

"Let me go! This is kidnapping! Stop it!" Harry cried, squirming while Miss Albarn picked her up with surprisingly strong arms and carried her out the door.

* * *

 **Update: 11/9/16**

 **Sorry it's taken so long to put this update up. Life got in the way of things. I hope you find this at a much better quality than it was at.** **Until next time, read and review. I appreciate constructive comments, I really care about what you think. I'd love to incorporate your ideas into "Cousins?"**

 **Cheers!**

 **\- iambutasimplebee (previously WhoCanRemember)**


	6. Cats and Kidnapping

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! I don't deserve you. Thank you 'god of all,' 'Suicide Forest,' 'crazy dragon ninja,' 'SleepyMangaHead,' and everyone else who reviewed. I do not own Soul Eater or Harry Potter.**

* * *

One Make Albarn didn't really know how to kidnap a girl, but she guessed it should be harder than it actually was.

"Hey, Soul?"

"Yeah, Maka?"

"Forget what I said about families."

"Alright."

Both Maka and Soul glanced at each other and they both stifled a laugh. It seemed surreal on Soul's part to see Maka admit that she was wrong.

"Excuse me, Miss Albarn, Mr. Evan-er Eater. Um, _why_ did you bring me here?" The young voice of one Harriet Potter said, interrupting the giggle fest with an excellent glare from her place on the floor. Sorry, wait. _Chuckling_ fest. Soul doesn't giggle.

The weapon and his partner turned to face the little girl in unison.

"You're here because we-" Soul paused as Maka coughed a not-so-subtle cough.

"Sorry, because _Maka,_ thought your own house is...um...stupid! We're keeping you in this room until we find out what to do with you." Soul continued, a light dusting of pink already creeping up his neck. There was an awkward moment of silence where no one talked.

"Okay, let's put it this way: we're keeping you. We, i.e: _me,_ have found your guardians unsuitable, therefore, you have been removed." Maka said, clearly flustered.

"But...Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon aren't unsuitable!" Harriet said bewildered. "I'm very grateful for all they've done. They took me in, gave me a roof over my head, food on my plate, and plenty of discipline! I'm such a burden, and they have to take me in, but they did." She stated, and then she repeated, "I'm very grateful for everything they have done."

"They kept you in a cupboard while we were eating, and the lock proves you weren't in there willingly." Maka said, merely stating fact, although there was much more that she wanted to say.

"It was the only other room! And, you still kidnapped me."

Ms. Albarn and Mr. Eater looked at each other, identical yet indescribable looks on each face, before turning to face her. Hari looked down, suddenly finding the fur caked floor much more interesting than the jade eyes so much like her own. Wait, is that fur...purple? Harriet looked to the door they entered, looking for some kind of cat flap, or door, or whatever, that might be the cause of the mysterious shedded fur. As if my magic, a girl, well, maybe _woman_ was more fitting, dressed in fairly scandalous attire, mere undergarments, loudly snapped the door open, causing the two other occupants to look up.

"Blair? I thought were were trying to ruin Mizune's date, or something." Soul said, only looking mildly surprised at the appearance of another person.

"Eh. It got boring so I- hey! Who is this little cutie?" Blair suddenly said, yellow eyes on Hari.

"Hi...Blair, was it? I'm Harriet Potter, but you can call me Hari." The ravenette said. It was only polite to introduce yourself after being addressed. Meanwhile, the magical cat widened her eyeliner lined eyes in astonishment as her ever confident stature faltered with surprise as she spoke her next words.

"H-Harriet _Potter_!? It's such an honor to meet you!"


	7. Up for Adoption

Dear Reader,

Unfortunately, I have lost inspiration on this work of fiction from so long ago. I've improved greatly since then, but I don't have the commitment to continue updating. Should you wish to continue on my behalf, you may adopt this work of fiction. Simply PM me, and I can send you the chapters. I will also update this story one last time with a link to the adopted fanfiction.

With great sorrow,

 _iambutasimplefarmer_


End file.
